


Alma Gêmea

by RedBaron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaron/pseuds/RedBaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como poderia a bruxa mais brilhante no nosso ano não estar na Corvinal? Eu não sei quantas vezes eu já me perguntei isso, mas eu aposto que isso não se compara ao número de vezes que eu já me perguntei por que ela escolheu estar comigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma Gêmea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35287) by AlwaysPadfoot. 



> Só lembrando que, como sempre, esse trabalho não é original. É uma tradução. Agradeço a autora original por tão gentilmente me permitir traduzir o seu trabalho.
> 
> A reminder: this is a translated work. I'd like to thank the author for very kindly allowing me to use her work.

Como poderia a bruxa mais brilhante no nosso ano não estar na Corvinal? Eu não sei quantas vezes eu já me perguntei isso, mas eu aposto que isso não se compara ao número de vezes que eu já me perguntei por que ela escolheu estar comigo.

Todos os anos, desde o primeiro ano, nós estudamos juntos na biblioteca. Não importava que estávamos em casas diferentes, especialmente agora que éramos monitores chefe em Hogwarts. Todo mundo que voltou a Hogwarts estava repetindo o ano. Era compulsório, já que ninguém poderia ter passado para o próximo ano com um bom padrão de educação com os Carrows aqui no ano passado. Tinha realmente sido horrível o ano anterior a este.

"Terry? Você está bem?"

A voz suave interrompeu meus pensamentos e sua mão repousava na minha em Feitiços. Eu balancei a cabeça em silêncio, olhando profundamente em seus enormes olhos castanhos para depois sorrir.

"Eu estava pensando que poderíamos ir para o lago para trabalhar nesta tarde", eu respondi.

"Isso soa maravilhoso", Hermione sorriu, antes de voltar sua atenção para a aula de Flitwick. O que eu fiz para merecer uma menina tão bonita?

Eu encontrei-me sorrindo pelo restante da aula. Flitwick nos deu um pé e meio sobre o Feitiço Fidelius antes de nos dispensar. Hermione deslizou sua mão na minha e saímos em direção ao corredor do primeiro andar, onde eu iria para o Estudo dos Trouxas e Hermione iria descer até Poções. Eu nunca tinha sido tão bom na parte prática de Poções. Eu poderia aprender quanta teoria eu quisesse, mas eu nunca seria capaz de fazer os preparados adequadamente, por consequência, eu não tinha passado do nível OWL, no qual eu mal arranquei um Aceitável.

Quando chegamos corredor do primeiro andar, eu girei Hermione em meus braços, inclinando-me para baixo, encostando a minha testa na dela e respirando profundamente. Ela cheirava maravilhosamente bem, a menta e um pouco a manga. Eu tirei um fio de cabelo de frente dos seus olhos e sorri, pressionando suavemente meus lábios nos dela.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei quando nos separamos. Ela riu e suas bochechas coraram levemente com o meu elogio.

"Eu também te amo", ela sorriu. O que eu fiz para merecê-la?

"Vejo você depois da aula", eu respondi, afastando-me um pouco, bem devagar, com as minhas mãos ainda entrelaçadas nas dela.

"Depois da aula", ela sorriu mais uma vez antes de se despedir e desaparecer pelo corredor. Eu suspirei, Hermione Granger era o meu mundo, minha vida.

Minha alma gêmea.

**Author's Note:**

> Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de e-mail ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!
> 
> This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through e-mail or in the comments.


End file.
